ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday
"Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday" 'is the tenth episode in Season 2 of ''I Didn't Do It. It aired on June 7, 2015 in the US, as well on December 16, 2015 in the UK. Overview Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett set out to make Lindy and Logan's 16th birthday extra special, but a mishap at a dog show and a terrible blizzard threaten their plans. Story Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett set out to make Lindy and Logan's 16th birthday extra special, so they decide to throw a surprise party for them at Rumble Juice. To distract, Garrett takes Lindy and Logan to a dog show. Although Logan doesn't want to waste his birthday watching dogs, Lindy tells him that it's just a way to keep them away from the party. On the way back from the show, a snowstorm traps the three in the train. With the effort to reach Rumble Juice, they decide to get a cab instead, which ultimately doesn't work out. They decide to stop for a bite to eat when a member from Logan's favorite band asks if he could fill in for the drummer, Logan agrees. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Delia argue about what kind of cake she likes best: vanilla or German chocolate. As Delia sets her cake next to Jasmine's, she accidentally dents part of it. She apologizes, but Jasmine's response is to stick her thumb in Delia's cake and sarcastically apologize and say that it was an accident as well. Delia retaliates by spreading frosting from Jasmine's cake on her lip. It gets even worse when Jasmine smears cake all over Delia's glasses. She attempts to throw some of the vanilla cake on Jasmine but inadvertently throws it on Betty. Betty comments that they were lucky it tastes good. After the performance, Logan meets Keith Edwards, the drummer for the band, and they have a picture taken together, becoming friends. When Logan, Lindy, and Garrett finally arrive at Rumble Juice, Jasmine and Delia have fallen asleep because it was over. Even though they missed the party, Logan declares it is the best birthday ever, which makes Lindy happy and the two hug. The episode ends with Logan and Keith playing the drums together, ending the episode. Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow < Guest cast *Dee Dee Rescher as Roz *Harvey Shield as Keith Edwards *Gil Glasgow as Taxi Driver Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode that has ever centered around Lindy and Logan's birthday (in this case, their 16th birthday). *This is the second episode that really focuses' on Lindy and Logan's relationship, the first being Merry Miss Sis. *This episode is confirmed as a special episode and is the third special episode of the series. The others being Logan Finds Out! and Falling for... Who? Then being followed by Drum Beats, Heart Beats, and The Rescuers, but those other specials are all Jogan specials, unlike this one and its the only special that isn't about Jasmine and Logan's relationship. *This is the first and only episode in Season 2 that didn't have a live taping, due to its big plot (as said by the cast and crew). *This episode is set in winter, which means the twins' birthday is between December to February since those are the winter months of the year. *This is the first and only, episode to feature a character's real birthday, considering the other birthday's shown in season 1 were in flashbacks. *The subway set is the same one that is used in "Good Luck Charlie". https://mobile.twitter.com/IDDI_Writers/status/607765334255267840 *This is the first time we see Logan play the drums and he is shown to have a talent for it. (Austin North plays the drums in real-life and having Logan play the drums is something Austin wanted to have on the show.) *Garrett explains sharing his dog's name as he did in Slumber Partay. *It's revealed that Logan's favorite band is "The Weasels" and his favorite band member is the drummer, Keith Edwards, who inspired him to become a drummer. *It's revealed that whenever Logan giggles nervously, it means "Thank you". *This is the first episode to involve drumming. The second is Drum Beats, Heart Beats, and the third is The Rescuers. *This episode aired on December 16th, 2015, in the UK, exactly 2 months after the series finale, The Rescuers, aired in the US. It was the last episode of 2015 for the UK. *After Lindy and Logan watch Garrett being pulled down the stairs when the dog pulls him down, they look directly into the camera. *This is Keith Edwards' first appearance on the show, and he then returns in the finale. Goofs * Jasmine and Delia said that they knew Lindy ever since the first grade, but they actually both met Lindy in the third grade. ** Jasmine also said she met Lindy on the first day when she walked across the playground to meet her but ran into Delia. However, in The New Guy, it was revealed that Jasmine and Lindy became friends when Jasmine hit Logan with her backpack. Gallery References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday Category:Aired episodes Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images Category:Lindy and Logan